Bleeding Heart
by HeartsOnFire24
Summary: AU Lawrence, 1855. Jo hates rich Southern society life. Dean is a poor farm hand who helps show her the world she was always kept from. They happen to fall in love along the way, but what happens when a suitor for Jo comes & threatens to tear them apart?
1. Southern Belles

**Chapter 1:** Southern Belles

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them,_

_ and now it's left me blind_

"_Cosmic Love"- Florence + the Machine_

_Lawrence, Kansas ~ 1855_

Joanna Beth Harvelle woke with the early crack of dawn peaking through her curtains. She gently slipped out of her warm bed and put on her slippers. She walked over to the curtains and thrust them open. The warm sunshine beat down on her making her curls glow in the light. It was a beautiful day in Lawrence, Kansas.

Jo walked over to her big wooden dresser. She picked out a dress made of smooth, blue silk fabric with white lace trimmings. It was a rarity to have such nice clothes in Lawrence, but things were different when your father owned the largest plantation in the territory. Although if it were up to Jo, she would rather wear pants and some dirty, old boots. Dresses & corsets were too fancy for her, but that was the way she was raised. She had a reputation to uphold sadly.

"Jo! Come down for your breakfast! It ain't getting' any warmer," yelled Ellen from downstairs. "I'm coming!" she replied as she finished dressing.

Jo made her way down the stairs quickly. She loved to eat and Karen Singer, their cook, sure could whip up one heck of a storm! Jo made her way to the large dining room table and sat down next to her father, Bill. She kissed him on the cheek. "Mornin', Daddy!"

"Morning, sweet pea."

Ellen stared at Jo from across the table and eyed her happily. "What took you so long this morning? Tryin' to impress somebody?"

Jo shot a smile back at her mother. "Impress somebody? I ain't getting married anytime soon." Ellen was always bugging Jo about getting married off to some rich plantation owner's son, but Jo couldn't care less.

Bill laughed. "Sure, you ain't. That's because your Daddy's little girl."

"Sure am, Daddy!" Jo said while jamming a mouthful of hot grits into her mouth.

* * *

After breakfast Jo got up and walked out on to the verandah. The verandah was large and circled around the entire mansion. It was white like the rest of the house with green rails. She spotted the farm hands picking wheat. Bobby Singer, Karen's husband, was working a sweat in the Kansas heat. Beside him was John staring lazily at the stalks of wheat with a sad look on his face.

John Winchester stood out from all the rest. He worked hard as well as he could even though he drowned his sorrows every night with whiskey. His wife, Mary, had died in a fire about 17 years ago. Right after Jo was born.

They had a son, Dean, who was only four at the time. He worked with his father and took care of him. He was twenty-one, strong, and a hard-worker, but he bugged the heck out of Jo! He was always finding ways to mess with her. When they were kids, he put itching powder in her dress. Jo was scratching all day before she saw him chuckling and realized what he had done. God almighty, he was annoying!

Jo looked out among all the workers and scanned for Dean, but she couldn't find him. Where was he and what was that boy up to now?

A pair of big, warm hands then grabbed her waist. "Boo!"

Jo jumped instantly and clutched her chest. "Damdn't Dean! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Got you good, didn't I?" He smirked, his bright green eyes shining mischievously. Jo took in his appearance. He was wearing black trousers and a loose white shirt. His muscles were clearly evident and slightly sweaty due to the heat. Dean was always handsome and over the years he seemed to have gotten more gorgeous by the day, but he still was a cocky ass most of the time!

"Whatever! It wasn't that scary. I ain't falling for it next time."

"Next time? So you want this to happen again. Well Jo, if I didn't know any better, I think you liked having me grab you."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing you don't know any better." She smirked back at him. She wasn't going to let him win this round.

"Oh, well," Dean started, "well, you know-"

Her smirk grew even wider. "Dean Winchester at a loss for words. Let me know when you got a comeback," she said while waltzing off.

* * *

Dean scratched at his head. She won that round fair and square. He secretly liked it when she outsmarted him. He smiled at how gorgeous she looked in her blue dress. She was so beautiful, but he could never have her. Farmhands didn't marry wealthy Southern belles.

* * *

Jo continued to walk away from the plantation down the dirty road. She just needed some fresh air to breathe, away from society life. Jo paused while walking and saw a brown dog lying in the dirt in the middle of the road. She bent over and looked at him. The poor thing was covered in dirt and smelled terrible. Flies circled around him. She shushed them away with her hand and petted the dog. It looked up at her and licked her hand. "Now who's a good boy?" She petted the dog and he rolled over. She scratched his belly. Jo was too absorbed with the dog to notice the dark black carriage coming straight for her down the road. The horses pounding grew louder and louder. "Move!"

Jo turned around, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in place. The shock registered first, then the panic. She tried to lift the dog up, but it was nearly dead. "Come on! Move, boy!" she shouted. She nudged the dog with her foot and it stood up. It took off running. Jo turned around, her eyes widening, to see the carriage right before it her head on.

**Author's Note: This is an AU Dean/Jo fan fiction set in the South about 5 years before the Civil War, but won't really be entering that timeline. I hope everyone likes it! I've got the entire outline for the story basically done. It takes place in Lawrence in 1855, a year before the famous Sack of Lawrence, which started Bleeding Kansas-so if you don't know what that is, brush up on your history.  
**

**P.S: Sam and Dean are not related in this story. Dean is 21, Sam is 19, and Jo is 17. Enjoy and please leave reviews! :)**


	2. Close Encounter

**Chapter 2:** Close Encounter

_Cos it seems to matter where I go, I will always let you know  
That the place where I am is never far  
You know, you're not alone, don't be alarmed  
I'll find you no matter where you are_

_So please remember that I'm gonna follow through all the way_

_Oh my love, if it's all I can do, I'll take the fall 4 U_  
_Cos I will soar when I lay down with you and give my all 4 U_

"_All the Way/4U" – Poets of the Fall_

Jo swallowed in fear. Then something hit her hard in her side and pushed her out of the way knocking her over to the side of the road. The dust clouded around her and she couldn't see. Her mind was in a daze from the impact of whatever pushed her out of the way.

Suddenly she felt someone brush the hair out of her eyes. Their hands were warm and calloused from working, but soft and gentle all the same. She coughed and opened her eyes slowly.

Dean! His big green eyes were staring down at her. His expression was worried. How odd! Jo thought he hated her. But why would he look worried then. "Dean," she croaked out.

"Thank god, you're okay! For a second there, I thought…" he paused. "Nevermind." Dean grabbed her hand and helped her up. "You're okay right?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me though," she chuckled.

"Nice to see you've still got your sense of humor. Your Mom & Dad are probably gonna be wondering where you went off to so let's get you back." Jo brushed the dirt off her dress, and they took off in direction of the farm. They walked in silence before Jo couldn't take it anymore.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. So why were you in the middle of the road anyway?" Dean said while kicking at a rock lying in front of his shoe.

Jo laughed at how dumb she had been. "There was this dog. He looked all dirty and hurt and I wanted to help him. It's kinda stupid when you think about it. I should've been paying more attention."

Dean turned and looked her right in the eyes. "It's not stupid, Jo." They stared back at each other before Dean looked away quickly. "It's nice that you care."

That was weird, Jo thought. Dean's never looked at her like that before. "Well, I never had a dog or any kinda pet before, so I thought maybe I would bring him back to the farm. I probably could convince my Daddy to let me keep him."

Dean smiled. "Your Dad just goes along with whatever you want, doesn't he?"

"Pretty much, yeah." They both laughed. It was nice to clear the air of that awkward tension that had been there before.

* * *

They continued walking until they made it back to the farm. Jo stopped at the verandah. She turned to Dean and hugged him. "Thanks for saving my life today. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there." Dean rested his head on hers and wrapped his strong arms around her tightly. They fit together perfectly. "Your welcome."

* * *

The door opened. "Jo! Jo, where have-" Ellen paused seeing Dean & Jo in their embrace. When Dean spotted Ellen looking rather angry, he quickly separated himself from Jo.

Ellen eyes them suspiciously. "What's going on here, boy?"

Dean opened his mouth to talk, but Jo spoke up first. "I took a walk and there was a carriage coming. I wasn't paying attention and Dean saved me."

"You almost got run over!" Ellen grabbed Jo and hugged her baby girl till she was breathless.

Ellen let go and looked her over. "Well, are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Dean saved me."

Ellen turned to Dean. "Thank you, Dean. That was mighty kind of you."

"Your welcome, Ellen. I'll just be going. Bye, Jo." Dean took off for the fields.

Ellen turned back to Jo. "Why were you in the middle of the road, you idiot? Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?"

"Mom, relax. I'm fine. Dean's fine. We're all fine. You don't need to worry."

"Yeah, well you and Dean looked a little bit more than fine if you ask me."

Jo snapped at her. "Nothing's goin' on between me and Dean. You should be more grateful. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now."

Ellen walked inside the house. She lingered and paused in the doorway. "I didn't say I wasn't grateful. I'm just saying Dean Winchester ain't in the cards for you, so don't be getting any ideas. He's a good man, but he ain't the right kind of man for a Harvelle." Ellen walked inside the house leaving Jo alone on the verandah with her racing thoughts.


	3. Apple Pie & Heart to Hearts

**Chapter 3: **Apple Pie & Heart-to-Hearts

_And there is no why, there is no how, it's like the sky, just one free flow_  
_But you're here right now, and this is your show, so take a bow, cos the show is on right..._

_Here and now with all dreams realized_  
_Would you choose still more time to do_  
_Don't fall down when it's time to arise_  
_No-one else can heal your wounds_

_Once again taboo becomes your law_  
_What you want seems taken by another tide turning_  
_Away from our flower field where we used to lay beneath the sky,_  
_riding dreams to some other side_

_Do they burn, the wishes whispered, like secrets, they yearn, just to be heard_  
_I'm done with questions, I have no answers, the choice is yours_

_"Heal My Wounds"-Poets of the Fall_

Jo stood there. Why would her Mom think something was going on with her and Dean? They were just hugging. He saved her life back there. What was hugging your rescuer illegal in Lawrence all of a sudden? Gosh, that woman overreacted.

She still couldn't get over what her Mom had said about not getting any ideas about Dean. It really bothered her that Ellen had said he wasn't the right kind of man for a Harvelle.

Jo had never felt like that before about Dean, but the more she thought about it, she realized maybe she really did like him.

Flashes of "what-ifs" played inside her head. Dean slipping a silver ring onto her finger. Jo wearing a white wedding dress walking down the aisle at the church. Dean standing at the altar smiling at her with so much love in his eyes she thought she would cry. Then she saw herself again, but with a large bump in her dress while Dean had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was beautiful. It was the life Jo always wanted. But the one she could never have.

A stray tear had trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly with the back of her hand, and made her way inside the house forcing the thoughts of a life with Dean Winchester to the back of her mind.

* * *

Jo walked into the kitchen where Karen Singer was working. Karen's apron was covered in flour. "Hey, Jo!"

"Hey, Karen! What are you makin' there?"

"Apple pie. Bobby's been begging me to make him one."

"Do you mind letting me make another one with you?"

"I don't mind at all, sweatheart. Grab an apron from the cupboard over there and let's get started."

Jo grabbed an apron and put it on. She washed her hands and helped Karen roll out the dough. "So, does Dean like apple pie?"

Karen laughed. "Dean likes apple pie more than he likes breathing. Without it, I don't think the boy would survive." She looked at Jo. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make him something nice to thank him."

"Thank him? I thought you two hated each other's guts."

"Well, he saved me from getting hit by a carriage back out on the road."

Karen's voice had a panic in it and she grabbed Jo's hands. She had never had children and treated Jo like her only daughter. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

Karen breathed out a sigh of relief and went back to working on the pie. "It's a good thing Dean was there."

"Yeah, it was. So do you know anything else about what Dean likes?"

Karen smiled. "Hmmm, it sounds like somebody has a bit of a crush."

Jo stopped. How did Karen figure that out so fast? She'd just deny it. "Nope. I just wanna-" She couldn't think of a good excuse. Damn!

"It's okay, Jo. I won't tell anyone."

"Including Bobby?"

"Yes, including Bobby. I won't tell a soul."

"You better not," Jo chuckled. The two women went back to baking the pies.

* * *

It was a few hours later, but she was finally done and cleaned up. Jo beamed with pride as she held the fresh-baked apple pie in her hands.

She was walking over to the Winchester cabin. It was near the back of the farm by the woods where all the other workers' quarters were.

There were four log cabins in the back near the large red barn. The wooden cabins were nice compared to others in the South. They actually had wooden floors not dirt, and two rooms in each with a tall chimney. Sometimes the roofs leaked, but it was nicer than no roof.

There was the Turner cabin where Rufus and his wife and children lived. Then Ash's cabin. Ash didn't have a last name. He was an orphan when Bill found him, but he took him in when he was a teenager and let him work for them.

Then there was the Singer cabin, where Bobby and Karen lived.

Lastly, the Winchester cabin, where John and Dean lived.

Black smoke was coming from the chimney. _Good_, Jo thought. Dean must be home having supper. She walked over to the door and knocked. She heard a shuffling from the inside and then a yell. "Coming!"

* * *

Dean opened the door. He saw Jo holding a pie in her hands. "Jo, what are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you again." She stood there waiting. "So, you gonna invite me in or am I gonna be standin' out here in the cold all night?"

"Yeah, come in." Jo walked into the cramped cabin. She looked around and saw two empty beds. "Where's John?"

"He's out at the bar in town. Won't be back till later." They walked into the adjacent room. It was a small kitchen area with a wooden table. She sat down and handed him the pie.

He smelled it and couldn't stop the excitement from creeping into his voice. "Apple pie! I love apple pie! How'd you know I love pie?"

Jo smirked. "I have my sources." Dean smiled and grabbed two plates and forks. He cut himself a big slice and then started cutting a tiny one for Jo. "Hey! Don't be skimping out on me."

"Don't girls not eat a lot?"

"I ain't most girls, sweatheart." He cut her a big slice just like his and dug in.

* * *

Dean all but licked his plate clean. Jo was laughing. "Karen sure played down how much you love apple pie?"

"So that's who told you I liked apple pie?"

"Hey! I'll have you know I baked that pie all by myself."

"Yeah right! Karen made that."

"Believe what you want, but I can cook, too, Deano."

"So you really made it?"

"Sure did."

"Thanks then."

"Don't thank me. I'm thanking you by giving you the pie."

"For the whole carriage thing? You already thanked me."

"Yeah, but my Mom interrupted. Plus, I thought you deserved a little something nice. You almost died saving me."

"Now let's not get all touchy-feely, Jo. I'm fine." Dean moved to stand up, but Jo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"But you could have been hurt, Dean."

"And I wasn't. Just let it go and be grateful."

"Well, thank you."

"Your welcome. So why were you out so far?"

"What?"

Dean leaned against the counter. "You were out pretty far down the road before I found and saved you, the damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress." Dean smirked at her. "I'm not!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. But answer the question."

"I was just taking a breather."

"A breather from what?"

"Life."

"Life? Cuz' life as a rich daughter of a plantation owner must be so hard," he drawled sarcastically.

"Life ain't always what it appears to be," she snapped at him. She stood up to go. "Nevermind, I'll just leave. Tell John I say hi."

She was halfway out the door when he grabbed her hand. "Wait! Sorry, Jo. Just come back inside and we'll talk about it okay."

She nodded her head and Dean led her back inside the cabin. He sat her down on his bed. He let go of her hand. Jo felt kind of sad because of that. She loved how warm Dean's hands were.

"It's harder than it seems. There's all these rules of manners and etiquette, and society rules every aspect of my life. I can't do this. Or I can't do that. I probably won't even have a say in who I end up marrying."

"I didn't realize it was like that, Jo."

"Nobody does." Dean grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

While hugging Dean, Jo noticed a gun on a small side table by the door. She pulled away from Dean. "Is that a Smith & Wesson Colt revolver?"

"Yeah," Dean looked at her curiously. "How did you know?"

"My Dad has one. He never lets me touch it. I asked him to take me hunting with him, but he wouldn't. Just another one of the perks of society life for me."

Jo ran her hands over the smooth metal. She had always been fascinated with guns and shooting, but her father never let her go anywhere near a gun.

"I could teach you how to shoot. My Dad taught me and I'm pretty good. I wouldn't mind teaching you. We wouldn't have to tell your Dad."

Jo grabbed Dean into another giant bear hug. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dean smiled. "It'll be our little secret."

**Author's Note: Please leave a review. I know that the Smith and Wesson Colt revolvers didn't come out until 1860, but I can alter history a bit for the sake of Chestervelle:) **

**If you love Dean Winchester, please review!**


	4. Sharpshooter

**Chapter 4:** Sharpshooter

"_Love is friendship set on fire." -Jeremy Taylor_

_Friday - 2 days later_

Jo had run into Dean a couple of times while he was working. He said he would take her shooting on Saturday when Bill and Ellen would be gone at a luncheon at their friend's home.

Jo really wanted to talk to him again. Their talk a couple of days ago was really nice, and Jo loved knowing that she had found someone to confide in. Someone to talk to about the pressure of her life. Someone to rant with about how stupid it all was. And Jo was really glad that that person was Dean Winchester.

Sure they had gotten off to a rough start in the beginning when they were kids, but they were older now. And she liked Dean more than she let on. He wasn't just drop-dead gorgeous or handsome, but he was deeper than that.

When he wasn't looking, she watched him while he worked out in the fields. Dean worked hard and was always helping everyone out. He was respectful to Bobby and Rufus and joked around with Ash. He helped out Rufus' kids when they were too tired. He wasn't prejudiced because of the color of Rufus and his family's skin. He was accepting and Jo didn't want to say perfect because he still could be a pain in the ass, but he had become a great man over the years. She just couldn't believe it took her this long to notice.

* * *

Dean raised his head to wipe some sweat from his brow and caught Jo staring at him intently. He shot her a wink and chuckled.

Jo quickly looked away fighting off the redness of her blushing cheeks so he wouldn't see. _Damn, Dean for making her blush like some schoolgirl with her first crush_.

* * *

_Saturday_

Jo woke and performed her usual morning routine. After breakfast, she eagerly said good-bye to her mother and father. Once their carriage was far enough away, Jo let out a sigh of relief and ran upstairs.

She rummaged around in her parents' closet until she found an old pair of Bill's gray trousers that would fit her. Then she went to her room, closed her door, and looked inside her closet. She found a simple white cotton blouse to wear with it.

She untied her stringing and changed out of her dress and corset as fast as her nimble little fingers would take her. She put on the trousers and quickly buttoned up her blouse.

She paused and eyed herself in the mirror. She was more than pleased with her ensemble. Now this was more like it! No corsets making it impossible for her to breathe. She could actually move around. She giggled with joy and excitement. She was finally going to be herself and no one else's idea of proper.

* * *

Jo slowly made her way down the stairs so no one would spot her. If Karen saw her, she wouldn't be going anywhere dressed like that. And she sure as hell wouldn't be going anywhere if Karen found out what she was up to.

She eyed the kitchen. _No Karen. Coast is clear_. She ran until she made it out the backdoor. Once the warm sun hit her skin, Jo knew the day was off to a great start.

* * *

Dean left his cabin quickly and grabbed the revolver slowly. He got dressed fast and closed the door quietly as not to wake John who was hung over on his bed sleeping off the whiskey. If John was sober, he would be pissed Dean was corrupting little Miss Jo Harvelle. However, Dean could care less what John or anyone else could think. He liked Jo a lot and had for a while now. He was just happy they were finally getting close.

Dean walked to the back of the plantation house. He spotted Jo and walked up to her. He had never seen her wear anything but a dress before. Even though she had on pants and a shirt, she was still gorgeous in his eyes. Her blonde curls reflected the sunlight. She was practically glowing. _She looks like an angel._

He smiled. "Nice clothes," he remarked.

"Well, I figured shooting in a dress might make it a little more difficult than it's already gonna be."

Dean smirked. "I thought you liked a challenge?"

She scoffed. "Just shut your trap, Winchester." She paused. "So where are we doing this thing?"

He pointed his finger past the barn. "There's a clearing through the woods over there. It's just far enough away that no one will hear us, so we won't get caught."

Jo was more than eager to leave the farm. "Let's go!"

* * *

After about a half hour, Dean and Jo finally entered the clearing. It was open with lots of soft grass like a meadow. There was a small river that ran on the opposite side of the clearing forming a swimming hole. The whole clearing was surrounded by the forest and trees. Almost as if they were protecting it from the outside world and all its troubles.

Jo had never felt so free before in her life. Her heartbeat quickened as Dean reached out for his bag and pulled out the colt.

"How much do you know about how to shoot one of these puppies?"

"My Dad wouldn't ever let me go near one. It wasn't 'women-approved' so not a lot."

"So you're a beginner. No problem." Jo looked nervous. "It really isn't as hard as it looks, Jo. "

* * *

Dean explained to her the basic parts of the gun and showed her how to load the bullets and gun powder properly. "I'm going to go first, so just watch and learn." Dean took a stance and straightened the colt. He aimed for a tree and shot. Bang!

There was a perfect dent right in the center of the tree. "Now you try."

He handed over the gun to her. The cold metal felt firm against her palms as she straightened herself out and tried to copy Dean's stance. She aimed and shot.

There was still one hole. She looked around and saw her bullet hole not on the tree where she had aimed at, but on the next tree over.

Dean laughed. "Well, there goes beginner's luck."

"Hey! It's my first time doing this. Cut me some slack."

He got up. "Here, let me help you." Dean wrapped his strong muscular arms around Jo's small frame and aligned his hands with hers on the gun. "See, you just gotta hold it straight and align it right."

Dean's big hands covered Jo's small ones. His hands were calloused from years of work yet soft all the same. They covered her delicate ones. If Jo was nervous before, then she didn't know what she was feeling now. Her heartbeat was faster than a jack rabbit. Dean being all close to her wasn't helping at all.

He leaned down close and for a second she thought he would kiss her, but he turned his head and whispered to her. His hot breath tickled her ear. "Just relax, Jo." He ran his free hand over the soft curve of her hip, gently smoothing out her blouse with his thumb. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Jo took a breath to calm her nerves and pulled the trigger along with Dean. Bang!

Her bullet hole was right next to his. Jo jumped around happily like a little kid making Dean smile. "Yes!"

"See, you got it! You just gotta relax, Jo."

_Yeah, well maybe I could do that if you didn't have your body all rubbing up against mine_. "Hopefully next time I can do it on my own," she said in a shaky breath.

"Yeah, but then I don't get to have my hands all over you."

Jo's eyes widened and she smacked him on the chest playfully. He laughed and they went back to target practice.

**Reviews are my muse & fuel my inspiration so please take 30 seconds to say anything. Flames & criticisms are fine with me, but please give me feedback:)**

**BTW, check out ****Apocalyxtic98's story Temporary Bliss-it's another AU Dean/Jo fic. It's really good and super angsty and funny, too. It's got practically every genre going on in it so check it out!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Deer in the Headlights

**Chapter 5:** Deer in the Headlights

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"_Chasing Cars"- Snow Patrol_

Jo eased her head back and smiled, running her hands through the soft tufts of bright green grass. Dean lay sprawled out on the grass beside her sleeping peacefully.

It would be getting dark soon and she had been out with him all day. Her parents would be back before supper, and they needed to be heading back to the farm.

Jo stood up and wiped her dirty hands on her blouse. She shook Dean a bit. "Ready to go?"

Dean peeked an eye open. "Five more minutes."

"Dean, come on." Jo kicked his leg playfully. "I gotta get back." Dean still didn't move. "Don't you wanna get me home before my Mom can see us and get her loaded shotgun."

Dean shot up immediately. "I'm coming!" He stretched out his arms and took off. "Let's go. The last thing I need is a pissed off Ellen and buckshot in my ass!"

* * *

"I was only eleven!"

Jo pursed her lips. "That's still not a sorry."

"Fine. Jo, I'm sorry for putting itching powder in your dress."

She smiled gleefully. "Apology accepted."

"Geesh, you sure hold grudges."

"I was itching all over the place like a damn dog at a flea circus."

He laughed. "Hmmm, I guess I should think before I act then, so I don't get into more trouble."

"Sure thang."

Dean nodded his head to the side. "Like now."

"Wha-" Dean grabbed Jo suddenly and hoisted her over his shoulder. He took off running towards her house.

"Dean Winchester, you put me down this instant!"

Dean laughed and smacked her butt. "Stop whining!"

Jo's cheeks burned red. "Whining!"

Dean laughed even harder and continued running, a bobbing, angry Jo over his shoulder. He just loved seeing her like this, all hot and bothered.

Jo actually started laughing, too. She didn't even know why. Just being around Dean when he was playful like this made her happy and joyful, too.

* * *

Dean smiled from hearing Jo's laughter. He was glad she was having fun with him. He reached her house and ran to the kitchen back door.

He slowly lowered Jo down from his shoulder.

Jo's white blouse was wrinkled and had some dirt smeared on it. Her blonde curls were a mess from the run, and her cheeks were bright red like cherries.

Jo spotted Dean looking at her and smiled. "Whatcha staring at?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. You just look a little flustered."

"Well being thrown over someone's shoulder upside down while sprintin' to get home does that to a girl?"

Dean laughed. "Ya, I wasn't expecting that. Guess I kinda suck at thinking beforehand, huh?"

"Just a bit," she chuckled. She opened the door, but didn't enter.

Jo turned around and leaned up kissing Dean's cheek. "Thank you for everything." Then she went inside quickly and shut the door.

* * *

Dean couldn't help from smiling. _Jo kissed me._ _Well it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still a kiss. Maybe she likes me more than I thought._ He took off and headed back towards his cabin.

Hands grabbed at his shoulders startling him out of his Jo-filled thoughts. "Son of a bitch!"

He turned around. "Bobby!" Bobby stood there looking furious. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

Bobby's expression was stone cold. "What was that boy?"

Dean was caught like a deer in the headlights. He gulped. "What are ya talking 'bout?"

"Don't act dumb. I saw you sneaking around with Jo."

"So?" He shot back.

"So? So! She's the boss's daughter, Dean! Have some respect!"

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"But ya will. Jo ain't some girl you can fool around with and leave behind when you're done with her. She's Bill's only daughter! Don't ya have any sense?"

"We're just friends," he replied.

"You're dumber than a rock if you think I would believe that," he huffed.

"We are! Geesh, Bobby, way to jump to conclusions! I know she's off-limits. You don't need to lecture me about how I don't even have a chance."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I ain't lecturing you. I'm telling you not to be stupid and leave her alone." Bobby spotted the colt in Dean's bag. "You took her shooting ya idjit!"

"You can't tell Bill. I could get fired!"

Bobby sighed. "Then be careful for what you're gettin' yourself into." He walked away back towards his cabin.

"By the way, Bobby, I know she's not like those other girls." He paused. "I really like her. And I'm not lying about that."

Bobby stopped. "I know. That's why you need to be careful. I'm sorry, Dean, but you can't be with her." He walked away, leaving Dean alone in the cold with his warring thoughts.

* * *

Jo woke up from peaceful dreams in her warm bed. She snuggled into her comforter.

"Jo, wake up! It's Sunday!" called Ellen.

Jo sighed and got out of bed. She put on her church clothes and headed down to meet her parents for breakfast.

After breakfast, the Harvelles rode in their carriage to Plymouth Congregational Church. It was nestled on the edge of town away from most of the hustle and bustle. It was a nice, large red brick building where all the townspeople attended Mass.

* * *

Jo spotted Dean after Mass and walked up to him.

"Hey."

He looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey."

Jo didn't understand why Dean was upset. Everything went great yesterday. "You okay?"

He rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I'm just tired I guess."

Jo didn't believe it for a second. "Wanna tell me the truth?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?" He smirked. Jo looked back at him sternly. His smirk faltered. "I ran into Bobby yesterday after I brought you home."

"And?"

"He saw us."

Jo inhaled sharply. "What?"

Dean's anger at Bobby's words and the truth behind them fueled the fire in his belly. "Yeah, he saw us and told me to stay away from you."

Jo tried to arrange her thoughts. _It's not as bad as it seems_. "We just have to be more careful then and make sure we don't get caught again."

"What?" He looked shocked. "You're not gonna stop talking to me and sneaking off with me in the woods to shoot?"

"Why would I?"

"Your Mom's pretty scary when she's mad. Especially when she's mad at me."

Jo laughed and put her hands on her hips, smiling defiantly. "I don't care. I like spending time with you."

Jo looked down at the ground. "It's not like I have any other friends." She paused. "That's if you still want to be friends with me?"

_Damn, she just wants to be friends_, Dean thought. _Atleast she still wants to talk to me_. "Of course, I do, Jo. I wouldn't be so pissed if I didn't want to."

She looked up and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but saw Bill walking over. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Hey, sweet pea." He looked at Dean and smiled. Bill was always fond of Dean and thought of him like a son. "Hey there, Dean. I didn't know you and Jo were friends."

"Yeah, we are." Dean stood there awkwardly. "Well, I was just about to go into town and run some errands, so I'll see you around, Mr. Harvelle."

"Daddy, can I go into town with Dean?" Jo piped up. She gave Bill that puppy dog look he just couldn't resist.

"I guess it's okay. Only if it's alright with Dean though." They both looked at Dean.

Dean smiled and turned on the charm. "Oh, it would be my pleasure."

Bill patted Dean on the shoulder. "Have her home before dark, son." He walked off to Ellen and they left.

Jo waved good-bye at them before turning back around to Dean. "So where we headin', Winchester?"

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. They were wonderful! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!:)**


End file.
